


Roses, Thorns, & Constellations

by claryherondale



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Half-Faerie, Los Angeles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: When Cristina and Kieran first kissed on the shore at midnight, they were unable to keep their themselves from unraveling into vulnerability. Mark knew they loved each other. But they loved him, too. As they stood before the sea, the stars called out to Cristina. The three of them were woven together in the mirror of a midnight constellation above them.





	Roses, Thorns, & Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> short & sweet;  
> i am so in love with kierarktina/the blackrose triad.  
> such trash.  
> so wow.  
> enjoy xx

The first time Cristina ever kissed Kieran, it was under the moon. They were covered in silver, and his lips were the velvet of untouched rose petals. He tasted like cool, untainted water and the light of the stars.

Awhile ago, Cristina thought a soulmate’s kiss would leave her dissolving. But now, she knew that to be false. She stood as sharp as her butterfly knife against Kieran; they were gentle but alight with passion and tension that had been gnawing at them for what felt like years now. None of Cristina was weathered down to dissipate and become one with the sand beneath them.

She reached up and wound her fingers into Kieran’s silky hair. He tightened his grip around her waist, pressing her into his body. Every season passed between their lips. The freedom of the Wild Hunt existed there in that moment.

When Cristina parted from Kieran’s lips, he whispered, “I’m in love with you.”

Through all of her studies of the fey, Cristina had learned one thing with certainty about the nature of faeries: when they loved, they loved totally. When they felt, it was unbreakable. It was akin to the binding spell that had connected her and Mark. Only this had nothing to do with magic.

Before Cristina could respond, she heard Mark’s voice behind her: “It’s about time you finally admitted it.”

Kieran and Cristina broke apart uncertainly, untangling their limbs. Kieran was watching Mark with his multicolored eyes, vulnerable and exposed. Finally, he spoke.

“You knew?”

“Of course I did, Kier,” Mark said. “She loves you, too.”

Kieran glanced at Cristina. She felt herself blush her namesake color, but she remained calm on the exterior. She wouldn’t allow herself to so much as break eye contact with Kieran. She trusted him. She trusted both of them. She didn’t want the humanness of being bashful to interfere with this bare moment.

“And you’re both in love with me,” Mark continued.

It wasn’t a question, but Cristina and Kieran nodded anyway. There was no use in trying to deny it any longer. The complications somehow managed to simultaneously break away and arise the moment Cristina and Kieran kissed. There was nothing for them to hide behind, not out here on the vacant shore, not out here where the moon met the salt of the sea and colored over their skin and their hair.

Mark finished with, “And I’m in love with both of you.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Cristina asked. “I love you both individually. I love you both together. I am yours. But the Clave—”

“Fuck the Clave,” said Mark.

“What are we to do, Mark? We can’t go to the Courts; they’ll have Kieran killed. You and I can’t be stripped of our runes. There is no place for the three of us, bound to one another as we are, to exist in any of the realms we might have access to.”

“Then, we don’t think about it. At least not for tonight. These are the sun’s problems. Not the moon’s. We can be together for just a moment. We won’t have to choose. Not unless either of you have a decision.”

“I don’t,” Cristina said at the same time Kieran responded, “I do not.”

“I want both of you. Now and always,” Cristina told them. “And if I cannot have always, I want to know you the way we belong together. I can feel it written in the stars. Before I met both of you, I didn’t believe that a person could have more than one soulmate. But I believe it now. I know that both of you are mine. I know it with all of me. I know it’s written in the stars. The three of us, together.”

Mark didn’t answer with words. Instead, he pulled Cristina into his arms and kissed her. It was different than kissing Kieran, but the intensity of the feelings it elicited were the same. It birthed awakening. Mark was the flowers, with thorns that would never harm her; he remained as soft as the petals blossoming inside her rib cage.

When they parted, Cristina whispered, “Does that mean you feel the same?”

“Yes,” promised Mark.

Cristina looked to Kieran, who was shockingly beautiful and ethereal under the gentled light of their night.

“Do you?”

Kieran enclosed upon them, having only to move fractionally closer, and took Cristina’s hand. He brushed his lips across the back of her fingers and then her palm.

“With all of me,” Kieran swore to them.

Mark kissed Kieran as well, and it reminded Cristina of that first night where she had seen them in the garden of the Institute. She had felt a sliver of desire then that confused her, but it was no longer strange to her at all. She belonged with these two boys, with their alignment to the angels breathing the fire of passion into their veins. Breathing the power of untainted love made human by the earth around them.

And this time, Cristina was a part of their embrace. They separated from their kiss only to take turns focusing on her lips, while the other would leave marks not from a stele across the supple skin of her neck. She was aflame in the cool, midnight air, the salt of the ocean decorating them, grounding them, connecting them. Their kisses never stopped, now that they didn’t have to hide behind self-imposed glass walls necessary to keep them safe.

Because it was hard to know what tomorrow would bring.

But tonight, they had all they needed. They had one another, the stars, the ocean and silver sand, the abandoned freedom of their unraveled bodies apart from any other living being, and their constellation drawn out by the artistic hand of the night sky.

They were of the Hunt. Son of thorns. Lady of roses. Son of the Unseelie King.

Woven together. Irrevocably.

This midnight, colored by the white hot fire that burned love inside them, might well be their destruction. But Cristina knew with absolute certainty that it was also their salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on the next Lovelier When We Fall chapter, i promise. slowly but surely. i hope to upload that soon.


End file.
